


Can't Smile Without You

by daring_elm



Series: YLPYGS Extras [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it's the 80s y'all), Alternate Universe - Historical, Light Angst, M/M, also talk of guns (briefly mentioned) and anxiety, anyway have fun it's kinda angsty but my original plan for this was so much worse, once again not sure if it counts, plays between chapters 2 and 5 of byg you decide where, uhhh lots of death talk but no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daring_elm/pseuds/daring_elm
Summary: Virgil's starlit love is still too close to let go entirely, and sometimes, it's just too much to take.(original storyline)





	Can't Smile Without You

"Hey, Pat." Virgil stared up at the stars, taking a deep breath of the night air. He leaned on the open window, glancing over at Roman before looking back outside. If the stars acknowledged his presence, they didn't let him know it. "How are you?" Virgil continued. "I hope it's nice where you are."

Roman turned in his sleep, clutching a pillow to his chest. Virgil couldn't help a tiny smile. "I told you about Roman, right?" He paused. "Yeah. It's going well, and- by now, I really think I love him." Another pause. "I hope you're okay with that."

He looked away. A lump formed in his throat, and he cleared it miserably. "I still love you too, you know that, right?" A light breeze picked up, rustling the trees on the street below. "Like, really, really. I won't stop loving you, Pat. I promise." He cleared his throat again- the heaviness in his chest was squeezing his heart and bringing tears to his eyes, and it made it hard to breathe. "But you want me to be happy, right? I'd want the same for you, if…"

If those bullets had killed him that night. If he hadn't been cursed with whatever kept the house from aging, with what kept him from dying, with what let Patton go but not him. He had been looking for a cure for ten years before he met Roman, and finally he had found something that made his life worth living again. He knew Patton would want that for him.

"And, Pat- I'll find some way to join you, I promise, okay? I really miss you." Virgil glanced at the drawing in his hands- one he had made during the last year of Patton's life. He still looked exactly the same as he did on the worn paper (though maybe a bit less cartoony). Patton probably looked the same as well- Virgil couldn't imagine him any other way. "I'll go and visit you when I get the chance."

Even after all these years, the cottage had to look unchanged- spotless, aside from the dust everywhere and the bullet hole in the grandfather clock. The woods were likely different, though. They had never stayed the same- the trees lost their leaves, flowers grew and died, and the rose bush Virgil had planted on Patton's grave had either overgrown it or died as well.

Maybe he could take Roman there one day- when he had cleared up the whole "I'm immortal" talk. He had already told him about Patton, no details- that they grew up together, fell in love, and that Patton was killed. If they had gotten the chance to meet, Virgil was sure they would’ve liked each other. But it was too late for that.

“Alright then.” Virgil sighed. “Good night, sunshine- take care, okay? I love you.” He blew a kiss at the stars.

It was hard to close the window, to turn away and go back to bed. He was severing his connection to Patton- even though he couldn’t respond, Virgil always knew he was there when he talked to him. (He had to be- Virgil couldn’t even begin to think he could be entirely gone. It just wasn’t possible- Patton had always been around, spare the month that Virgil had been born earlier, and always would be. There was just no other way.) Closing the barrier; cutting off the stream of air, soft like a melody sung by the prettiest voice in the world; was near impossible at times. He couldn’t just abandon him like that.

Many times, he didn’t- he left his window open through the night, painting for hours upon hours out of anxiety of leaving the opening unsupervised. Eventually he always knew that Patton had left, at the very latest when the sun rose in the morning and the stars faded with the night. But he left the opening there, so Patton would have a chance to return.

This night, he left a bit more easily. The window shut with a satisfying click, and when he slipped into bed and Roman immediately cuddled up to him, clinging to his waist like a koala finding its favourite tree, Virgil knew it would all be okay.


End file.
